


Working Up a Sweat

by Kinozaki



Series: DEMI [2]
Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Manga & Anime, Romance, Sex, Transformation, Transgender, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinozaki/pseuds/Kinozaki
Summary: A frustrated man who has a habit of constantly working out in an effort to find some way they can be happy with themselves is offered a workout supplement by the sweet, sultry painted demon who owns the gym they frequent. Taking it after a particularly strenuous workout, they not only find that it helps them feel energized, but opens themselves up to a side of themselves they'd hidden away all their lives.





	Working Up a Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published on DeviantArt on October 25, 2018.
> 
> In an effort to accurately reflect my growth as a writer, my older stories are going to be uploaded chronologically, until publishing becomes concurrent.
> 
> As such, please bear with me through any roughness, as a lot has happened in that time, and I will be going through that at a very accelerated pace.

A cheery pop song played overhead, filling the large, spacious room, but Mamoru couldn’t hear it at all over what he was doing. Neither could the few other patrons in the gym, each one drowning the owner’s music out with their headphones. As much as he appreciated the privacy a pair of headphones offered, Mamoru never liked how they felt when he ran, or the sound the cables made as they brushed against his clothes, so he hadn’t brought a pair. Instead, his ears were filled with the sounds of his body, the back-and-forth thumping of his feet and his heart, just the way he liked it.  
  
_Left_  
  
He increased his pace, gripping the rails on the treadmill as it slowly started to speed up.  
  
_Thump-thump_  
  
Ignoring the sweat beading his brow and slipping down the sides of his face, he put his head down in a determined, head-first rush, ready for the high-intensity portion of his workout.  
  
_Right_  
  
His heartbeat grew louder in his ears as his heart pumped harder and harder, pushing out the blood that his muscles needed, the oxygen that they were screaming for.  
  
_Thump-thump_  
  
He was at a full sprint now, doing his best to keep up as the treadmill angled itself upwards, simulating a hill. It might not have looked like much to most people, especially in the large, demihuman-filled city he called home, but Mamoru was giving it his best, even if he didn’t have a good answer for why.  
  
_Left_  
  
_Thump-thump_  
  
He’d never been athletic, and, even now, that wasn’t really a goal of his. Beside him, a slender elf woman with long, taut legs stepped off her treadmill, tossed a towel over her tawny shoulders, and headed away to the locker room.  
  
_Right_  
  
_Thump-thump_  
  
He peered up through his sweat-drenched bangs and noticed a large, stocky cyclops with a thick vein protruding above his eye in the middle of a deadlift. He lowered his head and focused on the rhythm of his feet against the treadmill instead. Despite what everyone had told him, his scrawny frame somehow having become a matter of public concern, he wasn’t concerned in the slightest with putting on weight or muscle, either.  
  
_Left -- thump-thump -- right -- thump-thump_  
  
If he had to say what it was that kept him coming to this quaint, relatively small gym, the rest of its membership comprised entirely of demihumans, all he could say for sure is that it made him feel better.  
  
_Left -- thump-thump -- right -- thump-thump_  
  
It didn’t make him feel good, not quite.  
  
_Left -- thump-thump -- right -- thump-thump -- left -- thump-thump -- right -- thump-thump_  
  
There was still something that was missing, something that he was searching for as desperately as he was running.  
  
_Left -- thump-thump -- right -- thump-thump -- left -- thump-thump -- right -- thump-thump_  
  
Until he found that, he knew he’d feel like his body felt now: stretched to his limits, worn, and tired to his core, with every inch crying out for rest.  
  
_Left -- thump-thump -- right -- thump-thump -- left -- thump-thump -- right -- thump-thump_  
  
Mamoru gripped the rails even harder and struggled to keep himself upright as the treadmill slowed down. The last high-intensity period of his workout ended and the treadmill eased itself down, leaving him fighting to not run into the electronic display in front of him. He awkwardly found the pace he needed to keep up, his strides slowing while his heart hammered on.  
  
He greedily panted for air, the slight rest allowing him to appreciate the sensation of the cool, circulated air against his sweaty skin. Mamoru felt awful and gross, and tried not to focus on the hair plastered to his brow or his legs screaming for oxygen as he forced himself through the last bit of his routine. Under most circumstances, he’d never have let himself get so obviously, outwardly worn, but at gym, he didn’t hold back. He pushed himself harder and harder every day, liberated by the fact that, for as nice as the gym was, it was almost completely empty, and the patrons who were there were every bit as private as he was.  
  
That was, at its core, the whole reason he’d picked the gym in the first place.  
  
He’d just gotten out of a particularly bad spell of depression, a stint that left him practically bedridden for months. As he tried to pick the pieces of his life back up and settle into a more normal routine, he looked into anything and everything he could think of to fix both the depression and the deep, fundamental unease that had led him to spiral down into it. He’d tried vitamins, supplements, and spending more time out in the sun when he could, and, while those helped a little, they weren’t quite enough. Then he heard that exercise was one of the best ways to help fight off depression. Though he had his doubts, he looked up a simple routine online that he could do in his apartment and gave it a try. He felt nothing after the first day, and felt miserable on the second, but, after that, he realized that he did start to feel at least a little more lively and happier. He was overjoyed, so much so that he couldn’t help but want more.  
  
Chasing even the smallest bit of relief, he started looking into the multitude of gyms the city offered. He made a list and visited each one to see which, if any, would be a good fit for him. Unfortunately, his optimism faded fast as he discovered just how similar all the gyms were, to the point where he nearly became disillusioned with his exercise routine entirely. No matter how large they were, all the gyms he visited seemed to be absolutely packed. All the machines were always in constant use, and there wasn’t even the slightest hint of privacy. Everyone could see what you were doing all the time, and, as hard as he tried, Mamoru could never shake the feeling that he was being silently judged for even considering the gyms he checked out, made to feel like an outcast from the moment he stepped in.  
  
What bothered him the most, though, was how the staff at every gym acted like they knew exactly what he was there for. They’d always talk up their weight machines, or the personal trainers they had, telling him that they’d be excellent for helping him bulk up and add muscle mass, while never even stopping to ask if he wanted that at all. He could understand it to a point, since there was a huge demand for strength training in the city considering how many demihumans there were, but it just rubbed him the wrong way. Even the personal trainers were just too much for him. It made it all seem so stuffy and formal, and he was worried it would just make everything feel like an obligation that would just lead him to feel worse.  
  
He’d pretty much given up on finding a gym at all after a week, and resigned himself to trying to amp up the routine he did in his apartment instead of dealing with people that wanted to presume they knew everything about him. Then, one day when taking a detour on the way back from the nearby convenience store, he stumbled across a small, unassuming gym nestled between a couple of other stores. He slipped his arm through his bag and cautiously went inside, and was instantly shocked by how different it was.  
  
Despite how relatively small and plain the gym was, it was clearly well-maintained. Off to his left, a fairly tall demihuman with a horn cheerily greeted him, and introduced herself as Kaori, the owner and sole operator. She offered to show him around, and he was grateful that she kept things simple, though the pride she had for her gym was obvious in her voice. What impressed him the most was that she never made any assumptions about why he had come in, other than that he obviously wanted to see the gym, and never heaped any expectations on him. All she did was show him the equipment they had and tell him about the services they offered. It didn’t take long, and it left Mamoru with the distinct impression that the gym wasn’t very competitive at all, but, likely for that very reason, it was fairly empty. For Mamoru, there was no greater selling point, and, thankfully, it wasn’t just a fluke; even after coming for a couple of weeks, he’d never seen more than a handful of people in the gym at a time.  
  
After only a few minutes in the gym, he’d already agreed to sign up, and his satisfaction only grew when he heard that, as part of a membership drive, he’d be getting half-off his membership. He certainly didn’t need a discount to sway him any more, but he appreciated it greatly, especially considering how expensive all of the other gyms he’d seen were. He paid for six months in advance and had been getting the most out of his money ever since, dropping by at least every other day, happy that he’d found a place where he could just do his own thing, without anybody else around to judge him for it.  
  
The red timer on the panel in front of him started blinking and the treadmill slowed to a halt, giving him just enough to come to a stop without throwing off his balance. He could vaguely hear the sound of it beeping over his heavy breaths and heartbeat, along with a couple notes of the pop music that Kaori liked to play. He wasted no time reaching for the towel he’d hung on the handrail, and wiped off his face and hair before carefully leaning over and drying his legs. Slinging the towel over his shoulder, he carefully stepped off the treadmill, already feeling his legs quivering, and slowly made his way back to the locker room.  
  
“Wow, nice work today, Mamoru!”  
  
He wearily turned to the side, offering up a smile to Kaori as he walked by her desk.  
  
“Oh, uh, thanks,” he responded, realizing just how dry his mouth was the second he went to speak.  
  
“Haha, sorry! I didn’t mean to stare,” she explained, her voice soft and airy, with her pleasant tone rising to a playful lilt at the end of her sentences. She smiled back at him, brushing away the lilac hair that framed her face with her hand. He could see the slightest hint of a curved, black horn sneaking out from underneath her bangs, just above her left eye. “You know how it goes. I’d just glance up from my desk every now and then and, well, there’s not too much else to see! Everyone else left already, so it looks like you’re closing up the gym again, Mamoru!”  
  
“Y-yeah…”  
  
“I’ve got to say, it looks like you’re really pushing yourself. Most people would’ve just settled into a comfortable routine after coming around as much as you have, but you really give it your all, huh? Not that everyone else is slacking, but you really go for it. I was honestly a little worried you wouldn’t be doing too well after all of that.”  
  
“I...I think I’m alright, ahaha…” he laughed shyly, trying to make his breathing sound even and relaxed.  
  
“We’ve never really talked about it before, but are you taking anything?”  
  
“Taking anything?”  
  
“Like a supplement or protein drink? Just asking, since a lot of the people I see pushing themselves the way you do are total fitness freaks.”  
  
“N-no...I just...I just like running,” he said, latching onto the simplest explanation he could. He wasn’t lying, either. For as much as his legs were yelling at him to go sit down, he could feel the familiar, pleasant warmth he always did after pushing himself so hard settling in.  
  
“Fair enough, fair enough,” she replied, the repetition making her voice sound distant and dreamy. “If you’re interested in that sort of thing, though, there’s one I’ve been using for a while now that’s suuuper good.”  
  
“I’m, uh, I’m not really looking to...to ‘bulk up’ or whatever…” Mamoru awkwardly spat out the words, fighting off a slight frown as he tried to avoid the topic that had nearly sworn him off gyms in the first place.  
  
“Oh, it’s nothing like that, honey! I use it all the time, and, well, I’m not exactly ‘built’ anywhere besides my chest,” she said with a laugh. “It’s an old family recipe, just meant to, hmmm, I guess get the metabolism and all of that going? Hahaha, I’m not too good at all the science behind it, but it’s always helped me get the most out of my workouts. Leaves me feeling pretty good and, well, it certainly hasn’t hurt with my looks.”  
  
Mamoru, made all the more nervous by how easily she brought up her own body, shifted on his feet, trying his best not to verify Kaori’s claims.  
  
“Was just thinking it might help is all, especially if you’re pushing yourself to breaking every time you’re here. I’ve even got an extra bottle today, if you’re interested.”  
  
“Uh...sure…” he responded. As much as his head spun whenever the subject of supplements was brought up, he didn’t mind the conversation. In fact, he felt almost indebted to Kaori. Whether her intention or not, she managed her gym in a way that was perfectly suited to Mamoru, and this was the first time the two had really spoken since he’d joined. He appreciated how peaceful and private everything was, and he figured he owed her at least trying it out.  
  
“Oooh? Surprised me with that one.” She reached under her desk, rustled around in her bag for a moment, then pulled out a very plain, blue sports bottle. “I’ve always found it best to have it after a workout, so, let me know how it turns out for you.”  
  
“Th-thanks, I will!” Mamoru said, trying to work up as much sincere enthusiasm as he could before taking the bottle and walking past her desk, into the changing rooms.  
  
He sat down on the bench in front of his locker, relieved to finally be off of his feet. Mamoru leaned over and quickly removed his shoes and then his socks, giving his feet a chance to breathe, then stared up at the ceiling. He could finally feel his heart settling into a steadier beat, just a little faster than what it usually was. Taking a big breath and feeling the sting of the oxygen filling his lungs, he turned to his side and looked down at the sports bottle he’d put next to him. While part of him was endlessly skeptical of its contents, he also couldn’t help but feel a little anxious, almost excited. Had he been offered the drink from anyone else, he would have turned it down in a heartbeat, certain that it would just work to push him further away from the nebulous ideal he’d been chasing so desperately.  
  
Kaori offering it, though, made it far more appealing. Maybe it was because, as she’d said, she wasn’t particularly built anywhere. She was hardly out of shape, far from it, but she was nowhere near the image that popped into his head when he thought about the kind of woman who frequented, let alone owned, a gym and used her own supplement recipe. Mamoru was okay with that, though. Kaori seemed happy with herself, with her body, in a way that he couldn’t help but envy. He didn’t want to be a musclehead, but if the supplement she took helped her find a body she was happy with, maybe it could help him, too. A body he was happy with… Maybe that was what he’d been trying so hard to find, what he needed to break free of the depression he was running from.  
  
He took another deep breath before he reached for the bottle, pulled up on the spout with his teeth, and took a drink. His eyes went wide for a moment as the first bit hit his tongue, the drink proving far colder, and thicker, than he’d expected it to be. There was a bit of a texture to it, just shy of being grainy, but he didn’t mind it as the gentle, delicate flavor of natural vanilla washed over his taste buds.  
  
“This is pretty good…” he murmured, before going back for another drink, this time firmly gripping the bottle and squeezing down on it, eager for more. It didn’t take long for him to down the whole bottle, and, as he put it down, he was shocked to find that some of the fatigue he’d been feeling had indeed faded away, and that the pleasant warmth he felt in his strained muscles felt even better.  
  
“Wow...heh, maybe I should ask her for more...”  
  
He set the bottle down and savored the last lingering ghost of flavor in his mouth with a smile on his face. “I definitely need to change, though,” he said, then slowly rose to his feet, a little surprised at how easily he was able to do so.  
  
“Jeez, what was in that, anyway? I’m normally so beat, I practically fall over when I go to change. That stuff’s really amazing,” he marveled, slipping his thumbs under the waistline of the loose, airy track pants he’d bought the day after he joined, ready to pull them off.  
  
As his hands rested against his thighs, though, he paused, confused by what he felt.  
  
“Huh...that’s weird… My thighs feel kind of warm...and hard?” Curious, he poked at the outside of his right thigh, his confusion only growing as it didn’t yield at all to his touch. Instead, he felt the warmth in his muscles surge as his thighs expanded, easily filling up his track pants until he could feel them stretching and straining to contain his thighs.  
  
“W-whoa, what’s going on?!” he cried out, desperately fumbling at his pants, but finding that they wouldn’t budge over his thighs. They’d gotten so tight now that he could hardly feel the circulation in his legs, and each attempt he made at getting them off only made them feel even more restrictive.  
  
“C-come on, this is really uncomfortable!” he shouted, losing the battle to get his pants off as his hands were slowly pushed up out of them, the waistband snapping down tight around his hips. He tried to wiggle a finger in under there, but it clamped down on him like a vise, as though his pants were firmly glued to his body. As he looked down and noticed the red indentation around his finger, he also noticed that his hips now seemed far, far wider than they were before, no doubt the reason why his pants had pushed him out. Despite how much they had spread out, though, he could swear that his stomach seemed slimmer now, like it had begun to pinch in at the waist in a way that made him feel strangely satisfied. He didn’t have much time to think about that, though, as he felt his pants straining more and more, now feeling even his underwear being drawn taut against his butt, and began to hear the sound of fabric stretching and seams coming undone.  
  
Mamoru appreciated the emptiness of the gym more than he ever had the moment his pants split. Long, vertical tears snaked down the sides of them, leaving them hanging off of his broad hips in tatters. “I’ve got to get these off,” he grumbled, wondering why the sharp spike of dread and panic he felt had faded so quickly as he reached into two of the tears in his pants, then pulled them apart, destroying them even further and taking his underwear with them until he was finally able to get them off of his body.  
  
He wasn’t quite sure what to expect now that his pants were off. Initially, he was worried that it was some strange swelling, that maybe he was somehow allergic to something in the supplement. He had a hard time believing that an allergic reaction like that would happen in his thighs, though, and, looking down at them, he was certainly right. While they definitely seemed larger than they were before, “swelled” wasn’t quite the right word for what had happened.  
  
For as large as they were, they felt incredibly tight and toned, and were so much firmer than they ever had before. While a small seed of doubt was still rooted in his brain, a tiny voice whispering that something wasn’t quite right, he couldn’t help but run his hands along them, finding that they were so incredibly solid, while the skin that covered them had suddenly become so smooth, with a shocking undertone of softness, and all the hair that had once coated his legs had completely vanished. He tensed his muscles and drew in a surprised breath as he felt just how much more powerful his legs felt, then pressed his fingers against his thighs, his amazement growing at how rock-hard they were.  
  
“Th-this is...what is all of this…” he murmured, his tone cool and subdued, with just a hint of wonderment.  
  
He pulled his hands away in disbelief, his mind failing to find a single explanation for what had happened. For as much as he was convinced that he didn’t want to gain any weight or muscle, he couldn’t help but feel strangely satisfied with how his thighs looked now. Sure, they were huge, so large that he couldn’t fit his hands around them even if he tried, but there was something about the shape of them, their gentle, full curves, and how silky smooth they felt that entranced him. His palms found his way to them again, and he rubbed them lovingly, before pulling his hands up over his hips.  
  
“These are really wide now…” was what he said, but inside his mind was racing with thoughts about how broad they were and how lovely the way they gently curved up towards his waist felt. He looked down at his body, finding the contrast between his large, powerful thighs and his scrawny calves absolutely striking, and, surprising even himself, finding that he much preferred the look of thighs. “Kinda wouldn’t be bad if it was all like this…”  
  
While he was staring at his thighs, his heart fluttering as he drew nearer to what it was he’d been chasing so fervently, he saw them begin to darken. It started with a small spot on the front of his thigh that he’d almost mistaken for a mole, until he’d realized that a similar spot was on his other leg, and that both were growing larger, expanding outwards. It was a rich, deep brown, with an undertone of gray that gave it an ashen color, though his skin practically shimmered with a health and vibrancy he’d never seen it take before. Once his thighs were completely covered, the pigment continued to paint over his skin, travelling down his calves and across his feet, and then up the sides of his hips until it climbed to his shoulders and over his arms. His palms were just a little different, a bit lighter and pinker than the dark color everywhere else, but he could tell even from the brief hint of his nose in his vision that every part of him had changed. He looked at his body with an almost detached appreciation, marveling at how nearly every trace of his body hair had vanished with his new skin tone, leaving everything so soft and so smooth.  
  
“This feels...right…” Mamoru said, a scratch starting to spread deep down into his throat as his eyes drifted down to his calves and he noticed that they’d started to look larger. The back of his legs swelled with tight, toned muscle, until they began to look a lot more naturally underneath his considerable thighs. He loved what he was seeing, but was starting to feel the toll of his body changing, and, as he coughed to try and clear the irritation stifling his voice, he felt his body swaying, his relatively tiny feet struggling to support the massive trunks that were now his legs.  
  
He carefully lowered himself down to the bench, appreciating the feeling of his legs bending down in light of his gained muscle mass. “Need to just...take it easy…” he rasped, his voice sounding deeper for his coughing, though a gentle softness had entered it as well. “Sounds different...that’s weird…”  
  
As he chewed over the sudden change to his voice, coming to the realization that it wasn’t just irritation from the cough, he saw his feet stretching up into his view, growing longer and larger, though something about their shape was different now. For as big as they were getting, clearly to support the amazing legs he’d grown so fond of, they also seemed less broad and more shapely than he could recall his feet being just a moment earlier. “Bigger, but thinner...kind of doesn’t make sense.” His toes were definitely thicker, but they were also longer, and, as he slowly wriggled them, he noticed that his toenails were far better maintained than he’d ever managed before, and that the bottoms of his feet were the same lighter shade as his hands.  
  
“This voice is the same. Deeper...throaty...but also soft…” he murmured, the scratch he’d felt early having completely vanished. “It’s maybe...hmmm…” His hum rumbled through his throat, deep and strong, echoing in the empty locker room. “I think it’s a woman’s voice… It’s good.”  
  
Her judgement cast, Mamoru slowly rose from the bench, grunting softly in satisfaction at how firmly her feet gripped the floor and how strong her legs felt. Though her face currently didn’t show it, she was already a huge fan of how they looked, so adding on more reasons to appreciate them was certainly appreciated. As she went to her locker, though, bubbling inside at the feeling of her long, powerful strides, she furrowed her brow ever so slightly, having suddenly been struck by the idea that things looked wrong somehow.  
  
She realized what it was as soon as she reached her locker. While she was absolutely certain that the locker she used, the same one she’d used since becoming a member, was always just about level with her chest, it was now far closer to her stomach, lining up just below her navel. “Oh...I’m bigger that way, too,” she commented, with all the ceremony of someone telling a passerby the time, though, in her head, she was beaming at the idea of having a taller build to match her stocky legs. “Wonder what else is different…”  
  
Eager, or at least as eager as she could manage, to find out the answer to her question, she bent over and opened up her locker, remembering that each one had a small mirror on the inside of the door. It wasn’t much, but it was better than nothing, and, as she turned to face her reflection, she was glad it was there.  
  
“Ah...my face…” she murmured, taking in the foreign sight of her familiar features on a far darker skin tone. It was an odd, almost uncomfortable mix of the strange and the familiar, of the wanted and the unwanted. As she grappled with the unsettling feeling, she noticed the problem working itself out as her eyes narrowed into a slender, almond shape, and her eyelids fell slightly, shifting the gaze in her reflection to one that seemed cool and measured; a perfect match for her voice.  
  
Through the indifference of her features, she watched with excitement as her irises lightened to a pale, almost crystalline blue. Her eyelashes grew out, their color lightening to a soft periwinkle as they thickened considerably, completely framing the top and sides of her eyes, while a few sparse hairs filled in the bottom. The same blue spread through her eyebrows as they thickened considerably, before their naturally downcast arc settled into a flat, even line, that looked almost completely straight on her forehead. It suited her, though, leaving her already stoic, flat expression looking considerably more muted and calm, almost like she was perpetually sleepy.  
  
As satisfied as she was, Mamoru didn’t feel a need to voice her happiness any further than she already had. She was more than content to watch as her nose shrunk down, becoming narrower and less prominent with small, cute nostrils, though the bridge took on a harsher angle, adding a roughness that was, to her, endlessly appealing. The skin on her face looked even softer and smoother as her cheeks filled with a slight weight, and her cheekbones and jaw shifted to add a roundness to her face that was only accentuated by the slight point her chin had taken on. She felt her lips purse as they plumped up and took on a darker tone, just a touch redder than the color of her skin, and her mouth shrunk considerably, the corners of it falling into a neutral, serious expression.  
  
She gave her reflection an approving nod, her head tilting almost imperceptibly, as an itchiness started to spread over her scalp. Her lips parted slightly in curiosity, and she bent down just a little lower, putting the top of her head into view. Her hair was never something she’d put much attention into, and she usually let it stay a bit on the long side, only really bothering to get it cut when it started to become an annoyance. It was just last week she’d got it cut, after finally having had enough of wiping sweaty bangs out of her eyes during her runs. Now, though, it was growing in front of her eyes, as though all of that had never happened.  
  
Long, silky hair fell down the middle of her forehead, resting right between her eyes, with more gently curling down and framing the side of her face. The rest of her hair was growing wild, curving out this way and that in messy tufts, giving her a bedhead that only further cemented the just-got-up look that her sleepy expression radiated. As the last strands of soft hair tickled their way down the back of her neck, the roots started to lighten, taking on a periwinkle color with hints of silver, the hue painting its way through all of her hair until not a trace of her usual, dusty brown remained. She grabbed at the thick swatch of hair between her eyes, rubbed her fingers along the smooth locks, and admired the way they shined and shimmered in the light, reflecting it back almost as though they were metallic.  
  
She let go of her hair, feeling strangely embarrassed for having given it so much attention, then, once it seemed nothing more was happening with her head, she turned back to the contents of her locker. The clothes she’d worn on the way over were in there, folded neatly in a pile. She took out the pair of pants that were on the top, a fairly plain pair of slacks that were utterly unremarkable. The corners of her mouth curled into an imperceptible smile as she pulled herself back up, unfolded the pants with a fluid snap, and held them against her waist. She looked down at them, not surprised in the least to find that her thighs stuck far out on either side of the legs, and that they hardly would have touched her calves even if she had managed to get them on. “No way,” she decided, then effortlessly tossed the pants into a nearby garbage can.  
  
While the pants were a lost cause, she could, at the least, do something about her top. She pulled off the sweat-soaked shirt she was wearing, enjoying the feeling of her hair brushing against it as it went over her head, left it sitting on the bench, then went to grab the fresh shirt from her locker. Mamoru unfolded it and went to put it on, sliding it down over her arms until her head was about to poke through the neck, until she felt her shoulders spread outwards, stretching the shirt to its limits until her arms were practically bound in place above her head. She stood there for a second, more irked than panicked, and decided, simply, that it wasn’t that much of a big loss. Mamoru took a deep breath, then pushed her arms outwards, tearing the shirt to shreds and forcing it off of her body, scraps of fabric fluttering down to floor.  
  
She slipped off the last remnants of the sleeves still clinging to her arms, noticing in the small mirror that her frame now looked far broader. Her neck had grown thick and solid, supported by shoulders that were wide and sturdy. Her collarbone gently rose over the field of muscle that coated her shoulders, and, flexing them lightly, she could feel just how much stronger they were.  
  
Muscle continued to travel downwards, padding out her arms until they were thicker and firmer, increasing in size to match her shoulders. When she went to touch them, though, they were still as soft and lovely as her legs were, hiding away all of their raw potential between smooth, dark skin. As she ran her hands along her arms, noticing how much thinner the hair that had once coated them had become, she felt her hands crack and pop, her palms growing broader as her fingers thickened and lengthened. The nails that tipped her fingers grew out and manicured themselves into broad, neat arcs that looked surprisingly delicate when contrasted with the rest of her hand.  
  
Holding an arm out in front of her, she continued to admire her hand, turning it over and taking in every minute detail, and then clenched it into a fist, marveling at how strong and firm it felt, and how the muscles in her arm tightened and shifted to support it. She’d never seen anything like it before, had never really noticed the way all of her muscles came together in every little thing she did, but now it was just about all she could think about, and she couldn’t be happier. She felt so good, so strong, so complete, all of her body working in harmony as it never had before.  
  
Hearing a rumble from her stomach, though, she was reminded that some parts, at least, still weren’t contributing to the perfect symphony she was so enamored with. She looked down to see her soft, paunchy stomach tightening up, pulling itself flat against her body. It started to ripple with muscle, spreading out and framing her navel, until six hard, distinct bumps lined her stomach. Mamoru brought a hand down to it, and flicked a finger against one of her abs, finding herself impressed with how it flicked right back.  
  
As she was admiring what had become of her stomach, she started to feel a strange heat building up in her chest, different from any of the other feelings she’d experienced so far. While she’d felt weight building in her body as it tightened with muscle, an unfamiliar weight started pooling into her chest, filling it gently at first, then building more and more until she could feel it pulling down on her. She looked down to see that her areolae had darkened, spread, and puffed up considerably, nearly hiding her nipples entirely. Her breasts were also growing larger and larger, but she didn’t pay them any mind. It was hardly any trouble, after all, for her to deal with their weight, even as they started to swell well past what she could cup with her hand. If anything, it felt good to her, using all those muscles in her shoulder and back to keep her posture straight as her chest soared through cup sizes, until her three sizes would have certainly started with a number in the hundreds.  
  
By the time they’d stopped growing, she’d already become accustomed to their weight, though she was a little disappointed that, as nice as they were, they blocked the view she’d once had of her stomach. She felt a stirring below her belly, a heat pulsing out from deep inside of her, and thought for a moment that part of her may have been excited over the new, massive breasts resting on her chest, but, lifting a leg up onto the bench and angling herself to see her crotch in the mirror, she saw that it was simply another part of her changing. She was interested in what was happening, enough to keep her eyes on the reflection in her mirror the whole time, and the sensation of her genitals pulling up into her body and reforming was pleasant enough, almost maddeningly so at first, but, as things went on, she started to feel her emotions cooling. Eventually, they’d cooled to the point where Mamoru hardly even registered that her butt was tightening and toning itself, matching the size of her chiseled thighs and broad hips, and the thick, moist pair of lips that settled between her legs felt more like everything falling into place than anything else, leaving her feeling far more in tune with the rest of her body. She felt a slight glow and a flush in her cheeks as things finished up, and, looking in the mirror, she appreciated the contrast of her delicate flower against all the toned muscle around it, finding it almost soothing. Out of curiosity, she brought a finger down there, ignoring the jolt that coursed through her as she pressed a broad finger against her soft lips, practically covering them completely, then pulled it away, idly thinking that, at the very least, that might be fun later.  
  
Though she was convinced that everything was over, as she took her leg off the bench she noticed thin, black lines starting to paint themselves across her shoulders, traveling up her neck and down her arms. Right above her chest, a triangle with the base split from the tip formed, while her arm was covered in broad, angular shapes. Lines covered her hips, tracing the lines of her pelvis and dipping down to her crotch, and more started snaking their way up her leg. At the same time, she felt something pushing against her temples, and, turning to the mirror, saw two sharp, black horns start to poke out of her head. They looked like they’d be harder than any other part of her already chiseled body, and they stretched up until they’d perfectly framed the messy tuft of hair in the middle of her head perfectly.  
  
Mamoru, for her part, hardly batted an eyelash. After everything else that had happened, some lines and horns hardly seemed like something to get worked up over. Instead of fussing, she simply checked her locker, making sure there was nothing else left in there, threw away the scraps of cloth still littering the floor, then took her lock and the bottle she’d left sitting on the bench and started to make her way out, figuring she’d deal with finding clothes that fit her later.  
  
~~~  
  
Kaori had nearly finished closing up for the day, taking the time to check for any lost belongings and to inventory some of the looser pieces of equipment. All she really had left was some basic cleanup, which amounted to little more than making sure all of the machines were properly wiped down. Given how small her gym was, it was hardly work at all, as she had no problems tracking exactly which machines had actually seen use on any given day.  
  
While she was wiping off the headrest on one of the weight machines, trying to decide if she should get in some exercise of her own before closing for the day, she heard the sound of footsteps coming out of the locker room. She idly looked up and filed away the information in her mind, knowing that her last client was finally leaving for the day, then nearly dropped the rag she was holding as she tried to register what she was seeing.  
  
Mamoru wasn’t really much of anything, so much so that, outside of when she was really bored, just completely out of anything else to do, she never registered him being around. Kaori had never had a problem with this, though, and had never had any problem with any of her clientele, outside of none of them being the ultra-bombshells she’d been trying to attract ever since she’d opened the gym. There were some women that were attractive, and she thought about them often when she had time alone, but she knew Onimichi had women that matched her particular-but-not-entirely-discerning tastes, and she’d yet to see any of them walk through her doors.  
  
The person she saw walking by, though, looked like such a far cry from the one that went into the locker room that she did a double take. And, what’s more, they were entirely in her strike zone.  
  
She was in a trance for a moment as she watched the roll of wide, curvy hips that swayed around a round, plump butt that was pulled up tight from toned, conditioned muscle. Her legs were so long, and so, so strong, and she could see a hint of the lighter skin under feet that, frankly, made her envy the floor. She followed her path with her eyes, noticing how her curvy figure led up to a ripped stomach and heavy, full breasts. Kaori was practically drooling as she traced the curve of her breast up to her armpit over and over, wondering just how amazing that alluring, dark skin must smell after a workout. Surprisingly, she also caught the hint of horns and the lines drawn all over her body, meaning that she was a painted demon, just like herself. And, best of all, she was totally nude.  
  
Kaori quickly tossed the rag onto the seat of the machine and practically sprinted over to the woman, who, as she got nearer, Kaori realized was deliciously tall. She was a big girl herself, but she was easily a good half-foot taller.  
  
“Hey, where are you going?” she called out, trying to fight back a blush as she realized how flustered she’d let her voice sound. In her defense, though, there was a very tall, very ripped, and painfully sexy woman about to walk out of her gym completely naked.  
  
The taller woman slowly stopped and inclined her head back, her lilac hair shifting slightly to reveal deep, entrancingly blue eyes.  
  
“Heading home,” Mamoru replied, the look on her face making it clear that she had no idea why she’d even been asked in the first place.  
  
Kaori stood there for a second, trying to figure out if the woman was messing with her, but her stony face seemed to suggest that she really was just going to waltz on out of her gym. More concerned about letting an absolute bombshell like her go than any kind of public decency laws, Kaori quickly spoke up again. “You can’t just walk out of here like that, you know? What happened to the clothes you had when you came in?” she asked, though she was certain she hadn’t ever come into her gym. There was no way she’d have missed her, not even on her worst of days.  
  
Mamoru turned to face her, recognizing that this had now become a conversation. For a split second, Kaori’s gaze darted downwards to her chest, quickly taking in the sight of her large, dark areola surrounding her nipples and fantasizing about sucking and teasing them until they were deliciously hard. She would have let her eyes travel lower, but her eyes jerked back up to meet Mamoru’s as soon as she started speaking.  
  
“I threw them out. They didn’t fit anymore.”  
  
Kaori’s expression was as blank as Mamoru’s as she tried to figure out her response, shifting through all the questions bouncing around in her head. Ultimately, her mind threw out the questions altogether, instead settling on an answer to one of them that fed into the very strong carnal desires she was wrestling with. After all, she couldn’t let someone that incredible slip through her fingers, especially when they hadn’t had a chance to feel those amazing muscles yet.  
  
“Well, I’ve got some in my office. Clothes, I mean. They won’t be a perfect fit,” she explained, swallowing as she used the opportunity to let her eyes wander over the woman’s body once more, “but they should be enough to cover you up until you get home.”  
  
“I can buy them on the way.”  
  
“Yeah? Unless you’ve got some money stashed away in those muscles, I don’t think that plan will get you very far.”  
  
Mamoru looked down at herself, suddenly realizing her predicament. If she was worried about it, though, her face barely let it show.  
  
“Oh,” she replied flatly.  
  
“Thought so~ Now, come on, you’re heading with me. I don’t mind you borrowing my clothes and I won’t take “no” for an answer. They’re kinda old anyway, so even if you stretch them out, that’s okay!” She started to lead the woman to her office, trying not to drool as she thought of the panties that she’d brought to change into if she did work out stretched tight against her tight, round ass.  
  
Her palms were sweaty as she opened the door and ushered her in. She lost herself in how broad and strong her back looked for a moment before she headed in and closed the door, already coming up with reasons to not excuse herself from the room while the woman changed as she dug into her gym bag for her spare clothes.  
  
“Right, here you go. The bra might be a little bit of a lost cause, but, still, it’s better than nothing. You caught me closing up for the day, so, if you don’t mind, I’ll just handle a little bit of paperwork while you change…” she explained, letting her sentence hang to see if she’d get caught.  
  
“Okay. Oh, you probably want this back,” Mamoru said, holding out the blue sports bottle to her.  
  
Kaori stared at it for a second before taking it, her train of thought completely derailed by a slight nagging feeling that had piped up in the back of her head.  
  
“Th-thanks, Miss...sorry, what did you say your name was?”  
  
“Mamoru,” she explained, the enticing sight of her slipping on Kaori’s panties entirely wasted as Kaori tried to process what she’d just said.  
  
“And...h-how long have you been coming here, Mamoru?”  
  
Mamoru picked up the bra Kaori had handed her and started to slip her chest into the cups. They smushed and bit into her breasts as she pulled the straps back and tried to fasten the clasps. No matter how she tried, her back was too wide and her chest too big for it to have any hope of fitting her. She simply set it back on the bench, not terribly fussed about going braless, and responded, “About three weeks.”  
  
It didn’t take Kaori very long to do the math to figure out that, sure enough, three weeks ago was when Mamoru, the less drop-dead-gorgeous one, had joined her gym, but, at this point, it was looking more and more likely that there wasn’t a difference between the scrawny guy who pushed himself to breaking every day and the absolute beauty in front of her.  
  
“Wait, wait…” Kaori called out, as Mamoru was about to put on pants. “You’re Mamoru, you’ve been coming here for three weeks...and, let me guess, you ran on the treadmill today, and I gave you a supplement in this bottle?”  
  
“Yes,” Mamoru said, holding onto the pants and staring at Kaori, as though she were waiting for permission.  
  
“So you weren’t so…” Kaori paused, trying not to pick any of the more sexually-charged adjectives floating in her head, “big when you first came in, right? You just...ended up that way?”  
  
“After that drink. It was good.”  
  
“The...the change or the drink?”  
  
“Both.”  
  
“Right…thanks…” Kaori murmured, taking a seat in the office chair behind her desk and staring at the bottle. “I guess I never really considered that something in this recipe might be bad for humans, but, if it did that to you, it must have…”  
  
“Don’t feel bad. I don’t.”  
  
“Haha, now I’m the one getting pep talks from you, huh? Jeez, almost lost myself there. Still, while it isn’t unheard of to have people changing like this, it’s a pretty big change.”  
  
Mamoru simply grunted, then pointed at the pants. “Can I continue?”  
  
“Oh, yeah, go ahead, hottie,” Kaori said, waving her hand. “At least it’s not the pain it used to be when this happened but, jeez, you’ll probably need a new name and everything.”  
  
“Could be good,” Mamoru answered, mostly focused on rolling the stretchy yoga pants Kaori had given her up her legs. It wasn’t as futile of a struggle as the bra had been, but she had to be careful as she pulled them up her legs, inch by inch. The clung snugly to her body, covering skin but doing nothing to hide a single inch, every bulge of muscle still glaringly obvious through the black fabric. They went up a little easier once they were past her thighs, though it took some work to squeeze her butt into them. Thankfully, she didn’t mind the feeling of them cradling her cheeks, pulling them up and tightly forming around them, clearly exposing buttcrack in a way that no other clothing could.  
  
By this point, Kaori’s shock had worn off, and she was so entranced with the sight in front of her that she couldn’t be bothered to hide her interest. “Oh, please crush me, mommy,” she whispered, swallowing hard. Her heart nearly leapt out of her chest when Mamoru turned to face her, her eyebrows arched ever-so-slightly.  
  
“Come again?”  
  
“J-just thinking about names, that’s all! Mami...Mamiko! Mamiko sounds like a nice name, doesn’t it?” she said, starting to sweat, worried that her client had heard her fantasizing about how badly she wanted that huge, toned ass to be pressing down heavily on her face, suffocating her.  
  
“Mmm. That’s good.”  
  
Kaori let out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding when Mamiko turned around to put on her shirt, glad that she hadn’t heard what she’d actually said. There’d be plenty of time for that later, she’d make sure of that, but for now she felt a slight obligation to Mamiko, considering it was her supplement that had made her, well, perfect.  
  
Mamiko slipped the shirt on, pulling it down past her chest, whatever design was on it completely stretched beyond recognition by the time she’d gotten it on. While it was likely just an old t-shirt on Kaori, on Mamiko it was a crop top, the bottom of the shirt barely reaching her navel, let alone covering it.  
  
“Thank you,” Mamiko said, bowing slightly before straightening her outfit out one last time. “Can I go home now?”  
  
“Is ‘home’ an apartment?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Then probably not, honestly. I can’t imagine many complexes that wouldn’t bat an eye at someone like you coming in alone. After filling out a few forms you’d probably be fine but...well, just to be safe, you’d better spend the night with me,” Kaori offered, having followed her logic to its natural conclusion so well that she hardly even realized the implications of her statement.  
  
“Okay. I’ll wait,” Mamiko replied, taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of Kaori’s desk, her thighs squished tightly together, the sides bulging out of the gaps made by the arm rests.  
  
“Wait? For what?”  
  
“You said you had paperwork.”  
  
“O-oh!” Kaori exclaimed, suddenly remembering her lie. “That’s...that’s not too big of a deal, I can just do it later! Come on, we can go now. My place isn’t too far from here,” she said, scrambling out of the desk as Mamiko pulled herself out of the chair and followed behind her. Kaori knew that, even though her place was just down the block, the two of them would likely get their fair share of stares on the way there, especially with how Mamiko was “dressed,” but she headed out of the gym with a spring in her step, her thirst only growing at the prospect of passersby seeing the two of them together and getting filled with envy. Kaori had, at long last, bagged a hottie.  
  
Kaori was so overjoyed that she wasted no time flaunting it, wrapping her arm around Mamiko’s almost the instant they’d gotten out the door. Mamiko didn’t mind much at all, and took things in stride as Kaori led the way with a huge, almost arrogant smile on her face, as though she was daring everyone around them to look and stare. Still, there were only so many heads that Kaori could turn with such a short walk, so she doubled down when she hit the lobby of her apartment complex, shifting closer to Mamiko as she wrapped an arm around her waist, her hand planted firmly on her butt.  
  
With her other hand, she waved to the woman at the front desk, who, in turn, seemed to let out a small, frustrated sigh before putting on a smile.  
  
“Hey Kaori! You’re in good spirits today.”  
  
“Of course I am, hottie! Been a real good day, after all!” she said, walking over to the desk with a huge smile of her own. She stared at the woman for a couple of seconds, her eyes constantly darting up to Mamiko, pressing her into asking about her.  
  
“Uh...so, who’s your friend?”  
  
“Friend? Oh, how rude of me!” Kaori said, making a big show of it and speaking far louder than she needed to. “This is Mamiko, though, well, ‘friend’ is a bit...formal, isn’t that right, hottie?” This time it was Mamiko she looked at, her eyebrows arching up as if she was saying, “Come on, say something already.”  
  
“We’ll probably fuck,” Mamiko said, reading the mood best she could from the way Kaori’s hand had been constantly kneading her ass since the conversation started.  
  
The woman at the desk stared up at Mamiko, then back at Kaori, whose grin had only grown wider.  
  
“O-oh… That...sounds fun.” she mumbled awkwardly, not sure what else she could add.  
  
“Gonna introduce us?” Mamiko suddenly piped in, looking down at Kaori who was genuinely surprised she was taking the initiative.  
  
“Haha, of course! This is Umi, she handles the front desk.”  
  
“And manage security, schedule repairs, and deal with overly-lovesick tenants who make it a habit to hit on me every time they pass by. But I’d hate to name names. Need to respect everyone’s privacy, of course. Nice to meet you, Mamiko.”  
  
A slight blush crept into Kaori’s face, while Mamiko simply nodded.  
  
“Well, then, I’d hate to keep you. You two have a nice night!”  
  
“Believe me, we will,” Kaori said, finally recovering. “You sure you don’t wanna join in? Could be fun, all three of us getting all kinds of-”  
  
“That’s OK, thanks!” Umi cut her off, having had her fill of Kaori’s libido for the day.  
  
“I don’t mind.” Mamiko flatly added.  
  
“Nope! Got a real busy night ahead of me down here, lots of paperwork and all that! Bye you two!” she said firmly, shooing them away and letting out a large sigh once they were out of earshot. “God, what a perfect couple those two make,” she remarked, seeing that Kaori’s hand was still fondling Mamiko’s butt.  
  
~~~  
  
Kaori kept her hand there throughout the whole elevator ride, only removing it to open up the door to her apartment and usher Mamiko in. She took her time going in herself, enjoying the view of Mamiko’s long, powerful legs squeezed into her pants as long as she could before finally locking the door. Mamiko, meanwhile, simply stood there, partway into the living room, hardly even looking around at her surroundings.  
  
“Well, like I said, we can sort things out later to get you back in your place, but, for now, my home’s your home. So, make yourself comfortable,” Kaori offered, walking past Mamiko with an exaggerated sway to her hips on her way to the kitchen. She made a show of pouring herself a glass of water, reaching up far higher than she needed for a glass and then leaning far lower than reasonable as she filled it, gloating to herself about the amazing view she was giving Mamiko of her cleavage. As she pulled herself back up and went to take a drink with a slow, elaborate parting of her lips, she saw Mamiko look her way for a second, her expression as indifferent as always, before she turned her gaze to the couch.  
  
“Am I sleeping here, then?” she asked, pointing at seldom-used sofa that had come with the place.  
  
Kaori put her drink down and looked at Mamiko, suddenly wondering if she, somehow, hadn’t been laying it on thick enough.  
  
“No...no, of course not, Mamiko. You’d probably feel pretty awful if you slept there after all the exercise you’ve done. A nice, warm, welcoming bed would be much nicer, wouldn’t it?”  
  
“Why not? It looks comfy…”  
  
Letting out a sigh, Kaori finally realized that Mamiko wasn’t someone she could beat around the bush with. She knew now that the only real option she had, regardless of where it landed to her, was to just speak straight and clean with her.  
  
“Let’s have a seat and talk, okay?” she asked, making her way over and sitting down, then trying not to squeal as Mamiko sat down right next to her, her muscly thighs pressing up against her own.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“Alright, I definitely meant what I said about trying to look after you. We probably wouldn’t have been able to get you back into your place tonight and, yeah, I know you said I shouldn’t feel bad, but I couldn’t just leave you without a place to crash. But...I mean, you said what you did to Umi, yeah? You get where I’m going with all this, right?”  
  
“I thought you were teasing her. It seemed effective.”  
  
“Well, you’re not wrong, but...look, I couldn’t have squeezed your ass any harder without slipping a finger in it. I’ve been checking you out from the moment you tried to walk out of the gym naked. I feel a bit weird saying it all, cause...well, I’m not good at it, but you’re hot. Really fuckin’ hot. And I feel terrible saying it, cause I didn’t really think that at all before everything happened to you, but...fuck, I’ve just been worked up and firing on all cylinders since I saw you and I don’t really know what that says about me.”  
  
“That you’re horny.”  
  
“Painfully! I do, I want you to sleep in a bed where you can get the rest you need, but I also want you in my bed so you can grind me ‘til I can’t stand anymore! But I wouldn’t feel that way if you weren’t…” Kaori trailed off, having no idea how to end her sentence or how to reconcile the emotions vying inside of her.  
  
Mamiko simply stood up from the couch, and turned towards Kaori, looking her in the eyes. “I am who I am. That’s different now, but it’s still the same. That doesn’t sound right, but it feels right. I feel right. You were kind to me then, and still are. So there’s nothing wrong with you. Or me,” she said, nodding when she was done as though she’d accomplished something great, and started to head off, deeper into the apartment.  
  
“W-wait, where are you going?” Kaori called out, rising to her feet.  
  
In response, Mamiko tore her shirt off and threw it back, the stretched, strained fabric drifting over Kaori’s head. “To fuck you.”  
  
Kaori took a deep breath, her head swimming at Mamiko’s scent, then ran after her, unable to contain herself any longer. By the time she’d hit the bedroom, Mamiko had already tossed her loaner clothes into the corner and was waiting for Kaori on the bed, leaning up to look at her with eyes that, unless Kaori was imagining it, contained just the slightest hint of the lust that was coursing through her own body.  
  
Kaori wasted no time stripping down, not even caring about showering at all, before jumping onto the bed, practically pouncing on Mamiko. It took every bit of restraint that she had, but Kaori managed some semblance of decorum, starting by kissing Mamiko’s lips, wrapping them up in her own rosy pink pair and savoring their taste as her hands slowly traveled down Mamiko’s body, tracing her curves and muscles in equal measure.  
  
She kissed hard and hungrily, pulling back on her lip with a mischievous look on her face until they’d swollen and flushed a slightly deeper red. As she ran her hands along the curve of Mamiko’s chest, she plunged her tongue deep into her mouth, her lips easily parting to invite her in. Slow, heavy breaths snuck into her mouth as she squeezed Mamiko’s breasts, her stifled moans growing more forceful as Kaori traced her areolae with her fingers and brushed her nails against her shy nipples. Kaori wrapped her tongue against Mamiko’s, whose movements were strong and forceful, that lust in her eyes having only intensified.  
  
Desperate to hear the moans that had been stifled by her mouth, Kaori pulled away and kissed her way down Mamiko’s neck until she was at her chest. She couldn’t hide the smile on her face as she felt the goosebumps prickling up on Mamiko’s skin, and she couldn’t wait at all to wrap her mouth around her breast, squeezing the other with her hand while her tongue danced around, working to coerce her nipple out of hiding. Sure enough, as her nipple began to slowly stiffen, she heard moans coming out of Mamiko’s mouth, slow and deep, her whole chest rumbling with each one. It was, undoubtedly, the hottest thing Kaori had even heard, and, while she rubbed herself against Mamiko’s knee, realizing just how wet she’d gotten, she went at her chest with renewed vigor, grazing her teeth against one nipple while her fingers dug in to tease out the other.  
  
She gave her nipple a good, firm tug with her teeth before letting go, her breast falling back down against her body, and switched her mouth to the other, hungrily lapping up her nipple. Kaori’s hand traveled along Mamiko’s curves once more, marveling at how broad her hips were, the firmness of her abs, and how amazing her thighs felt. She tightly gripped one with her hand, melting a little as her fingertips pressed against her smooth skin, and started to part it, before letting her hand travel up slightly, stopping just short of her crotch. For as hungry as Kaori was, though, her nervousness started to get the better of her as she started to feel Mamiko’s heat just inches away from her. She paused for a moment, stopped sucking on her breast, and pulled her hand away, then looked back up at Mamiko with a silent question in her eyes.  
  
Mamiko’s answer was so sudden that Kaori could only yelp as Mamiko’s broad hands reached out and squeezed her chest, her powerful fingers easily digging into the soft, yielding flesh. Kaori’s head spun and she could feel herself flooding from the suddenness of it as Mamiko cemented her answer.  
  
“You aren’t the only one who wants it.”  
  
With surprisingly little effort, Mamiko pushed forward, pulling herself up and flipping Kaori over onto her back in one deft motion. A flush entered Kaori’s cheeks as she stared up at Mamiko’s face, still stony and stoic, but with a hint of hunger that made her shudder with anticipation. She continued to squeeze her breasts, her fingers roughly kneading them, as she pulled in closer, her breath just inches away from Kaori’s ear. She let out moans of her own, long, and loud, and sweet, as Mamiko wrapped her lips around her ear, kissing and nibbling at it as she continued to tease her chest, rubbing her fingers against her nipples and bullying them until her head was lolling so much that Mamiko had to move down to kissing her neck.  
  
“M-more...please, please more…”  
  
Mamiko silently complied, moving down lower until it was her mouth that was closing around Kaori’s breasts, the warmth her tongue making Kaori shiver. Her moans grew louder as Mamiko forcefully sucked one nipple, then the other, and then squeezed her chest together so that she could suck them both at the same time. Kaori could hardly think anymore as Mamiko went on, everything she did feeling so good. She hadn’t even noticed that her hand had slipped down to her crotch, that she was teasing her own, eager lips while Mamiko continued to be so rough with her body.  
  
Right as she was about to plunge in, though, a nipple slipped out of Mamiko’s mouth and her hand wrapped around Kaori’s wrist, pulling her hand away. She brought it up to her mouth, licked her fingers clean, then let go before sliding down and lowering her head right between her legs, her warm breath tickling against her lips. Mamiko only gave her a split-second of anticipation before running her tongue along her pussy and hungrily lapping up all of her warm, sticky juices.  
  
Kaori whole body was quaking now, all of the pent-up sexual frustrations she’d been dealing with for so long finally paying off as the gorgeous, absolute beast of a woman between her legs continued eating her out, her tongue ruthlessly bullying her swollen clit before slipping down and teasing her entrance.  
  
“P-please...put it in…”  
  
She loved Mamiko taking the lead, and how good she was at absolutely everything, but she could hardly hold on anymore. She wanted it so, so bad. Mamiko stayed the course, though, continuing to tease her without sticking her tongue inside, leaving Kaori wanting for her warm, broad tongue inside of her. Wanting to egg her on, she slowly lifted her leg until the bridge of her foot was slid her foot was pressing right up against Mamiko’s pussy. She was just as drenched as Kaori was, her juices coating Kaori’s foot as she started grinding it against her, while Mamiko’s moans beat against her lips as she, too, tried to keep her composure.  
  
Kaori drove her foot up harder against Mamiko, teasing her clit with her toe, until she finally gave in to her request, plunging her tongue past Kaori’s yearning lips and deep inside of her. Mamiko started to grind against Kaori on her own, shaking her hips and rubbing herself along the length of her foot while she swirled her tongue around inside of Kaori. She pressed her head down hard against her crotch, pushing her tongue in even deeper, until her nose was brushing against her clit and Kaori’s moans had grown so harsh and ragged that she could hardly breathe.  
  
“M-Mamiko...gonna...gonna cum…” she panted, barely finishing the sentence. Looking down between her legs, she saw Mamiko’s head dip for just a second, giving a slight nod, before she went even harder, her tongue instantly finding Kaori’s sweet spot. As Mamiko grinded harder and harder against her foot, Kaori’s toes teasing her entrance until she half-expected Mamiko to stick them inside of her, the two women reach their climax, Mamiko’s deep, stifled moans marrying with Kaori’s louder, more excitable ones until Mamiko’s face and Kaori’s foot were both completely soaked.  
  
They stayed in the throes of their passion for a long while, each one completely fulfilled to the point of exhaustion, until Mamiko finally pulled her head up from between Kaori’s legs and rolled over on the bed, lying on her back next to Kaori. Both of them were still panting, sweat beading down their faces as they greedily sucked in air, as Kaori turned to Mamiko, a slight smile spreading across her face. Mamiko was lying flat on her back, her eyes only subtly turning to the side, her expression as stoic and calm as ever, despite the glow painted across her cheeks.  
  
“Whew… That...that was really something! I can hardly keep my eyes open! We should both probably get some sleep after a workout like that,” she said, yawning, before rolling over slightly and wrapping an arm around Mamiko’s chest and nuzzling into her shoulder. “I’d say you could spend the night anytime you want, but I’m sure you’re anxious to get back to your own apartment, huh?”  
  
“Not really,” Mamiko replied, nonchalantly lifting her hand and placing it down on Kaori’s head, lightly ruffling her hair in a display of affection that took Kaori completely off guard.  
  
“Well, nothing says you have to go back, ya know? You could always just stay here with me. I certainly wouldn’t kick you out, not after all that,” she purred, before becoming worried that she was laying her charm on far too thick in a situation that didn’t call for it, or that she’d completely misinterpreted a simple, offhand comment.  
  
“Sounds nice,” was all Mamiko said, though, the slightly drowsy voice wiping away any of Kaori’s concerns.  
  
“That would mean we’re dating, Mamiko,” Kaori replied, chuckling softly.  
  
“Guess so.”  
  
That was all Mamiko said before her eyelids fell and she quickly fell into a deep sleep, completely missing the look of shock that gave way to contentedness on Kaori’s face.  
  
“Works for me, hottie,” Kaori whispered to herself, cuddling closer to Mamiko before she, too, drifted off to sleep.  
  
~~~  
  
Mamiko made her way down the streets of Onimichi, her arms loaded with oversized and, as far as she was concerned, overloaded shopping bags while the crisp, midday sun fought back the slight chill starting to creep into the air. She didn’t care much for the temperature either way; the training jacket and fingerless gloves Kaori had loaned her were warm enough to block out most of the wind even with it unzipped, while the tight, low-riding tank top she’d borrowed kept her nice and cool even as the black jacket was heated by the sun. So far as she was concerned, there was nothing wrong with her clothes, but Kaori had been very insistent that she needed to buy some of her own, going so far as to push off a wad of cash on Mamiko and tell her, “Under absolutely no circumstances are you to come back with a single zenny!” Mamiko didn’t quite understand her insistence, but she didn’t get further than opening her mouth before Kaori cut her off, saying that she wasn’t the one whose clothes were being stretched until they were unwearable. When she’d pointed out that the gloves fit fine, Kaori simply closed the door on her, leaving Mamiko to her shopping.  
  
She could, at the very least, tell that it was important to Kaori, so she’d spent all morning and most of the afternoon trying on clothes, her choices not straying too far from the styles she’d loaned from Kaori. For all of her insistence that they didn’t fit her, Mamiko just felt the most comfortable in clothes that tightly hugged her body. She was a little lost on what to pick out as far as underwear went, since Kaori hadn’t given her any after the first couple of days they’d been together, so she simply picked out what she thought her partner would like, certain that she wouldn’t raise any objections, at least not once she saw them on her body.  
  
As she continued making her way back home, she passed a pair of women who giggled as they passed her. Mamiko thought nothing of them, having grown used to the looks she got whenever she went out, even if she hadn’t made the connection between them and the tops she wore that valiantly struggled to cover her chest. As she continued to move away from the girls, though, one of them called out to her.  
  
“H-hey, Miss?! With all the bags!”  
  
Mamiko stepped slightly to the side, letting other people pass her by as she turned to look back at the women, a blonde with skin in two different shades of green, one arm not matching the other, and a redhead with long, slender ears, who were clearly not blushing from the cold alone. She tilted her head curiously at them, waiting to see what they wanted.  
  
It was the blonde who finally spoke up, her mismatched fingers fumbling against each other as she spoke.  
  
“Do you, uhm, need help with those bags? My friend and I could... I mean, we don’t mind if you don’t…”  
  
“I’m good, thanks,” Mamiko replied, lifting her arm up just a little to show that she wasn’t having any trouble with the load at all. As she was about to turn around, the other woman spoke up, stopping her.  
  
“U-uhm, where are you going? M-maybe we could all go for a coffee or something…”  
  
“Dropping these at home. Then gym.”  
  
The blonde seemed to light up at her response, stepping just a little closer to Mamiko.  
  
“A gym? Oh, that’s great! My friend and I just moved here for college and we were looking for one to join. Isn’t that right, Fumi?” she asked her companion, with a pointed, leading gaze.  
  
“Y-yes! Kikue and I were just talking about it! There are sooo many and we’re, like, totally lost trying to pick one!” the redhead piped, seeming to have recovered from her shyness by following the blonde’s lead.  
  
“No way someone like you doesn’t know the best one in town! So, whaddya say? Help us out?” Kikue asked, clapping her hands together and bowing. After a nudge to the shoulder, Fumi did the same.  
  
“Mine’s down the street. Can’t miss it,” Mamiko said, pointing off in front of her. “I’ll be there in twenty minutes.”  
  
“Sweet!” Fumi cried, while Mamiko turned around and started walking away.  
  
“We’ll see you there!” Kikue yelled after her, getting met with a simple, slight nod of the head as Mamiko made her way back home.  
  
~~~  
  
“Never had this,” Mamiko declared as she picked up the highball glass Kaori had put in front of her, turning her stony gaze on the deep, amber-colored liquid inside.  
  
“Oooh, I think you’ll like it, hottie! It’s strong but quiet, just like you!” Kaori teased, raising her glass and take a sip of it, a look of joy spreading across her face as she let the flavor of the drink wash over her.  
  
Mamiko watched her for a moment before doing the same, swirling the drink around and enjoying it in her own, far more subdued way. When she’d swallowed it, the alcohol warming her belly, Kaori looked at her anxiously.  
  
“It’s good,” Mamiko said, her voice as even and steady as ever.  
  
“Well, I’m glad you like it, but we’re getting you drunk even if I have to run up a ten thousand zenny tab here! Isn’t a proper celebration otherwise. Whiskey’s a no-go, let’s try gin!” Kaori declared, leaving their table in the corner to get another drink from the red-headed bartender.  
  
Mamiko watched her go, glad that, even if her plan to get her drunk wasn’t going as she hoped, she was having fun.  
  
While coming out to the bar had entirely been Kaori’s idea, she’d pinned the reason for it entirely on Mamiko, saying that night that two of them needed to celebrate, and that she wouldn’t take “no” for an answer. When Mamiko asked if it was for their three-month anniversary, Kaori seemed genuinely surprised she kept track of their relationship like that. She recovered out of her fumble by saying that they also needed to go out to celebrate how well their gym had been doing lately, saying that it was all because of Mamiko’s help.  
  
“But I don’t do anything,” Mamiko said, looking at Kaori with slightly raised eyebrows.  
  
“Oooh, you definitely have, hottie! Haven’t you noticed all those thirsty, young college girls packing our gym lately?”  
  
“There have been lines for the machines…but everyone always lets me go to the front...”  
  
“Yeah, dummy! That’s because they’re all horned up and want to see you! Our membership has quintupled, and then some! Don’t get me wrong, I love seeing all of those hotties there, and they’ve got good taste if they’re lusting after you, but you can see everyone just stop what they’re doing the second you get on a machine so they can watch. I’m wiping off more drool than sweat from the machines these days!”  
  
“So...business is good?”  
  
“Tremendously! And, to celebrate that,” Kaori began to say, before hastily adding, “and our three-month anniversary, we’re going out to my favorite bar!”  
  
“You have a favorite bar?” Mamiko asked, having only seen Kaori drink at home before, usually before long, particularly steamy nights.  
  
“Sure do! And now that I’ve paid off my tab, there’s no reason we can’t treat ourselves!”  
  
And that’s how Mamiko ended up in a quaint, clean little bar, being given various drinks by her partner as she tried to get her drunk, claiming that she was excited to see just what kind of drunk she was. Mamiko didn’t really get it; as far as she was concerned, she was Mamiko regardless of what she consumed. But she happily humored Kaori, drinking any and every spirit she put in front of her.  
  
“All right, fresh batch of drinks from Rika,” Kaori said, placing a glass in front of Mamiko and inclining her head back towards the bartender. “This one’s a little different. Lotta people say it just tastes like trees, so I’m curious to see what you think. Cheers!”  
  
Once again, the two enjoyed their drinks, Mamiko’s modest praise lining up with her assessment of every other drink she’d been given. Once again, Kaori went off for another round, then another, and another still, until, despite how collected Mamiko still was, Kaori knew she was nearing her limit.  
  
“Awright...I guess getting you drunk’s a wash, Mamiko…” she said remorsefully, paying the bartender before moving towards the door.  
  
“I had fun. It was a good celebration,” Mamiko offered, which seemed to cheer Kaori up, although that could have just been more of the alcohol hitting her.  
  
“Glad to hear it, hottie!”  
  
As the two made their way back home, Kaori leaned heavily on Mamiko, wrapping her arms around her and clinging to her affectionately. Free of her inhibitions, she squeezed at Mamiko’s arms, delighting in how rippled and hard they felt while she giggled to herself. A block further, her hand began to wander, slipping down the back of Mamiko’s pants and cupping her butt, not caring at all how tight Mamiko’s pants were against her fingers. Meanwhile, her other hand found its way up to her chest, gently caressing her breast as Kaori’s breathing started coming heavier and faster.  
  
Suddenly, right as Kaori’s hand was spreading Mamiko’s cheek, a lone finger slipping its way deeper, Mamiko turned into a cramped, deserted alley.  
  
“Where we goin’, hottie?” Kaori tittered, her advances paused by the unexpected detour.  
  
“Shortcut.”  
  
“Yeah? Babe, I don’t think this takes us anywhere near-” she started to protest, pulling her hand out of Mamiko’s pants and wrapping her arms around her torso, before Mamiko put her hands on Kaori’s, turned her against the wall, and slammed her large hand against it, just above Kaori’s head.  
  
A wry smile crept across Kaori’s face as she realized what was happening, glad to have to answer to what kind of drunk Mamiko was, right before Mamiko quickly leaned down, wrapping her lips around Kaori’s and quickly sticking her tongue deep inside of her mouth.  
  
It was Mamiko’s hands that wandered now, her broad palms taking in Kaori’s curvy body as she continued kissing her, fondling her chest through her shirt as their tongues swirled around each other. Mamiko pulled her mouth away for a moment, then started kissing her ears and making her way down her neck, her hand traveling lower as a thick finger rubbed against the crotch of Kaori’s pants, her wetness as plain as the blush on her face,  
  
She only stopped when she felt Kaori’s hands on her shoulders, pulling back and looking down at her partner.  
  
“God, I love this, hottie. I’d love nothing more for you to fuck me right here, but...how about we get back home first?”  
  
“I want you now,” Mamiko said, her voice thick with a lust that Kaori had never heard before, her tone making her legs quake in anticipation as her resolve momentarily weakened. Composing herself, she walked up to Mamiko, her finger tracing its way up her chest.  
  
“It’s a celebration, babe. I may have splurged on some...toys that are waiting for us back home…”  
  
Mamiko looked at Kaori for a moment before slowly nodding.  
  
The two of them took a moment to straighten their clothes before heading back out onto the sidewalk, their drunken, lustful glow lighting their faces just as well as any streetlight as they headed home, their hands placed firmly on each other's ass, neither of them able to wait for what was to come.


End file.
